


I'll Meet You Beyond The Horizon

by LYRILY



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Horizon: Zero Dawn Fusion, Crushes, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYRILY/pseuds/LYRILY
Summary: 2000 years into the future. The world has ended for humans, for their creations technology destroyed them. Yet, there is still life force. The once futuristic humans have gone back to the beginning where tribes flourished and the forest, sea, and sky were bright and healthy as ever.Markus belongs to the tribe Dytrwyt, along with his friends North, Simon, and Josh. One day he stumbles upon the Old human's creations. Whether it changes his life for the better or worse, he doesn't know,But, luckily he has a friendly little android named Connor helping him along the way.





	I'll Meet You Beyond The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Horizon Zero Dawn, crossover thingy, so if things seem similar, that's why. I don't own the characters(life sucks) and stuff. I got no notes. Enjoy this chapter!

Large old trees shaded the earth ground from the sun. The dirt, making up the big forest, sunk further down into another until it was all clumped together. The ground shook and shook as piles of footsteps grounded down on the earth. A herd of deer made their escape from their predator, jumping over logs and branches to get to safety. Their thin, delicate legs could only reach so far before becoming tired and having to slow down. The air around them grew quiet and thin. Their ears twitched as they searched for the sound of danger and when there was nothing to be heard, slowed down near a clearing of a lake. 

The herd of deer moved way to the lake before dropping their necks, their mouths opened to hydrate themselves from their long run.

A slice cut through the air.

Three of the deer dropped to the ground, arrows embedded in their sides. The rest of the herd quickly escaped, leaving behind their friends to fend for themselves. The cycle of life, it was kill or be killed.

A pair of boar made boots quietly toed their way to the downed deer. The boots belonged to a tall handsome man. His two different colored eyes stared down at the deer's with a hint of regret. His kissed tanned skin glowed in the sunlight, shining through the trees. He knelt down next to one of the deer and shushed the struggling creature. 

"Calm..." He whispered, his hand moving near the arrow. "I'm sorry...Your death won't go to waste." He closed his eyes and pushed the arrow even deeper. 

The deer stilled.

The man pulled up from the deer, his eyes straying from the animal to the forest trees. He sighed. He brought his fingers to his lips and signaled with a whistled that it was alright for everyone to come out. 

Three more hunters came running out from the trees, bows, and ropes hanging from their bodies. The man watched those he called friends, stop near him, bright proud grins on their faces. 

"Nice, Markus! You've got three." The North spoke, staring at the dead deer with no remorse. 

"This will be more than enough for the tribe's feast tonight!" The boy with the dark skin grinned as he unwrapped the rope from his shoulder. He tied one end of the rope to the deers body. "I mean, it's not every day, that your best friend becomes the next chief." 

Markus rolled his eyes.

"I told you about making this a big deal, Josh." 

"But it is a big deal, it's a celebration!" Simon patted Markus. 

North finished tying the last deer to the rope and hooked it over Markus, Josh, and Simon's shoulders. Josh nearly tipped over at the sudden weight of the deer barring over his shoulder and back. He groaned.

"When you become chief, please create something that won't have use carrying these things." Josh huffed, dragging his way up the small hill. Markus chuckled, his body moving to the side so he could avoid one of the trees in his path.

The group started the journey to their tribe. Through the trees, past the river into the open cave, the blue electric lights showing them the way. Their feet ached, and Markus was sure his shoulder would be sore from carrying the deer all this way, but the sound of chatter and laughter as they walked further through the cave, made the pain worthwhile. At the end of the cave, a bright light coming from the sky shined in their eyes momentarily blinding them. 

Being welcomed back into the tribe is what made Markus love his home more than his own life. He'd do anything to save them from the troubles of the Grass Land if it came to that. The children always loved to play with him, and he with them. The parents always thought he was a kind and special boy and were excited for him to be chief. Everyone in the village was except for his brother. Markus could never remember a time when they were able to agree on something. They'd always have feuds and his father would stress out between the both of them, making Markus always feel bad. He really did try to be friends with his brother, but it never went well. But it wasn't Markus job to have everyone like him. He needed to get on with his life and if his brother couldn't do the same, then that's his problem. Markus and his group stopped at the food stalls further into the tribe camps. Simon and Josh dropped the deer tiredly. Wiping the sweat from their foreheads. Markus and North couldn't help but laugh at them. 

"North, you can't even laugh, cause you didn't even help us carry these things!" Josh accused, before turning to Markus and pointing his finger at him. "And you! How are you not tired? Dripping of sweat? Nothing? And worst of all, you teamed up with North. You're supposed to be on our side!" Markus only shrugged, a small content smile on his lips.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this pissed off, Josh," North smirked.

"That's probably because I'm tired!" Josh yelled. Simon shook his head at his friend.

"Calm down, Josh. You have to remember, Markus has super strength, and you don't." Simon snickered.

"Really, Simon? You know what? I don't have to take this." Josh threw his hands up before turning away and leaving. North crossed her arms over her chest, thinking how hilarious Josh looked stalking away all angry. 

"I think he's stressed out with all the chief setup. He has been the main community helper." Markus filled in, feeling a little bad for his friend.

"No one forced him to do an extra job. If he really wanted to, he cou-"

"No, because he wanted to do it for me." Markus interrupted. He patted North's head then started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" North asked loudly.

"To rest." Markus waved at her and Simon before heading into his tent.

"Why don't you go out and do something, venture out freely for the last time?" Simon suggested. Markus had only been sleeping for a few minutes before Simon came in waking him up. Markus glared at Simon, not really appreciating getting woken up without an ounce of sleep. 

But then, Simon pointed out that it was his last day to be able to do something he'd like to do, and came up with the idea that he should do something. So Markus came up with his favorite spot. Markus thought that was a great idea. He wasn't going to be able to leave the tribe all the time anymore. It was only fair that he be able to do something for himself one last time.

Markus smiled, "Great Idea Simon, I don't even have to be back until sundown." 

"And that won't happen till a few hours." Simon nodded. Markus started storing different items in his bag. 

"Are you going back to that place?" Simon asked quietly, watching as Markus grabbed tools from his secret stash under the roofs. 

"Always, Simon." Markus grinned

"Well, please. Be car-"

"-Careful. I got it and for every single time you've said it and are going to." Markus reassured, his arm coming up to rest on his friends back.

"I know, but if you're father knew..."

"I know. But I have to do this. I can't sleep without finding out what happened to them. To the people who lived before us and how they lived?" Markus sighed. "I'll be back later, okay?" Markus eyed Simon, making sure the boy knew he was serious. Simon nodded.

"I'll cover for you," Simon promised. Markus exited his tent and started making his way out of the tribe.

Markus could hear his tribe members greeting him as he walked passed. Some of the children stopped by his legs, asking him to play only to be pulled away by their parents who immediately apologized for their kid's behavior. Markus only smiled. He could remember everyone's faces in the tribe. He'd been them since he was a little boy, founded by his father, Carl. He couldn't remember where he was first born, or who he was with. He didn't know his mother, much less his birth father. But if they were willing to give him away in the first place, then he didn't care for such trivial things. 

Markus felt a strong breeze hit his eyes as he entered the cave, leading out of his tribe. 

Now, where Markus was heading was quite forbidden in his tribe. His friends knew where he went whenever he couldn't be found. They were loyal and trusting. They never went behind his back to tell his father, their chief, of where he'd go. As much as father knew, he went hunting. But no...

Markus could remember when he stumbled upon it, the first when he was seven.

It was dark that day, the sun had not risen and the clouds hid the bright blue sky. Markus had been in the tribe for at least 2 years. He no longer required heavy watching or guidance from the tribe guards or his father. It was the day, that he'd been allowed to roam on his own. He was given rules, of course, he couldn't pass the last blue stone, which showed how far their territory grew and he could go near any water sources. He'd been given an hour to go out and to return. Markus took these rules seriously. He went out and made sure, to not pass the blue stone. He found many things near the tribe though, a few stones which he added to his collection. He met some animals, which he gave his food too and he played around on the trees like a little Tarzan. 

All was calm, Markus was enjoying his time until something happened. A bunch of deer started running in his direction. He had no idea why they were running in the first place. Cause every time he'd find a deer, they'd be calm, unless...There was a danger around. Markus got up and ran ahead of the animals when they started getting to close. He ran into large leaves, and the bushes full of berries ahead of him. He was so worried about getting hit, he didn't even realize he'd passed the last blue stone. Next thing, Markus knew he was falling down a ditch. His screams echoed off the walls as he fell on his back onto the hard floor. He gasped, feeling pain all over his body. 

His eyes blurred with tears as he struggled to get up. His breathing grew harsher, his lungs struggling for air. He couldn't hear past the ringing in his ears, so when something popped up in front of him he yelled, trying to back away. 

The thing was made out of metal, blue and red cords buzzing out from different parts of its body. It looked like a bird, Markus noted. 

Markus quickly grew acquainted with the machine, its eyes glowing blue. It showed him the way out, but now without Markus's eyes catching everything in the underground facility.

"The old ones..." He breathed out. He remembered his father talking about them one time. One of the tribe members found one of the old one's creation and was forced to destroy it. His father believed that the old ones died of their own creations. But what did his father know? He was always too stubborn to learn anything and just assumed. He had to find out for himself, who the old ones are. And why...Why did he feel connected to them?

Markus returned home after being shown a secret passageway back onto the Grass Lands by the machine. 

He never told his father of that day. He'd always come back to explore more and more pieces of the story. He hasn't been able to find that much, but he'd have to make due with what he had. He couldn't leave the tribe, so he wouldn't be exploring the other facilities anytime soon. 

Markus stared down at the hidden facility before climbing down the destroyed stairs which led down to it. The facility looked quite futuristic if Markus could even imagine what that word meant. 

Markus walked down the destroyed and dusty path as usual when he came to the facility. He could see the broken systems and ferns growing over them. He passed by one of the magic door, which opened when he passed( He still thought, it was the old One's greatest creation so far seen) and sighed happily once he was in his workplace. The bird machine that saved him was buzzing around. Since he came around a lot, he decided to name the little one, Mimi. 

"Hey, little girl. Did you miss me?" Markus smiled, petting Mimi on her metal head when she landed on his hand. Mimi made clicking sounds as it flew around Markus' head, then flying away further into his workplace. Markus frowned.

He'd come to learn the sounds which Mimi made. The little clicking meant something dangerous usually. He stacked his bag on one of the old electric desks he found the parts to fix and followed the machine into another room. What he saw stumbled him more than ever, for the first time in his life. 

It was a buried capsule. In all his years of being down here, Markus has never seen a capsule, much less expecting a person to be in there. He stared down at the sleeping man. Markus pressed his hand to where if there was no capsule, would be the man's heart. 

"What on earth..." Markus muttered. Mimi flew over him, it's little blue eyes flashing between red and green as it scanned the man in the capsule. Markus held his hand out for Mimi. 

"Mimi, can you open it?" Markus asked the robotic bird. Mimi's small eyes flashed red as he clicked angrily, flying around Markus' head. Markus understood immediately that Mimi didn't want him to open it up.

"I know we don't everything about this thing, but, Mimi this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I can't let it slip out of my hands, because of some emotion called fear." Markus explained, his eyes shining with hope and longing. Mimi made a few clicks before flew over to the capsule and stared at the man's closed eyes. Mimi's eyes glow green.

The capsule opened. 

Markus listened as Mimi's clicking grew louder and more frequent than before. He frowned worriedly, then looked back at the sleeping man. Except he wasn't sleeping anymore. The man's eyes were open, showing beautiful bright hazel eyes that seemed to scan everything his sight could touch. The man looked around until he stopped to stare at Markus.

Markus was stunned. He stared at the man with his soft brown hair and pale skin. 'What was this thing, he wondered.' Maybe...Maybe it could answer him. Markus reached a hand and grabbed the man's arm. He pulled him up, leaning in closer to him.

"Hey, Can you...Can you hear me?"

The man stared at Markus for a few seconds before a light on his forehead changed color. Markus's eyes widened at the circle device on the man's forehead. The old ones had things on their foreheads? 

"Sorry, I was unable to understand your language, but now that I've changed my settings I know what you were saying." The man spoke, his voice soothing and kind. Markus stared, his jaw dropped in shock. 

"Y-You're...You're.."

"Hello, my name is Connor." The man stared at Markus, his head tilted slightly as he watched Markus carefully. 

"What are you..?" Markus gaped.

"I am an android created by Cyber Life," Connor answered. 

"Cyber Life?...The old ones?" Markus whispered to himself, leaning into Connor's face. Markus' eyes found their way to the yellow light embedded in the man's skin again. "Are you one of the old ones...? Wait, no that makes doesn't sense. You said that you were created... an...

"Android."

"Yes. So, you're not an Old One, but one of their creations!" Markus grinned. Connor tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Who are the old ones?" Connor asked.

"The era, where technology was alive. They had so many creations but in the end, they all disappeared, died off...Or well, that's at least what some people say. No one really knows what happened to them." Markus filled in.

"They...died?"

"I mean..." Markus hesitated. The look of despair on Connors' face. "Forget about that." He reached out to pull Connor out of the capsule. He almost fell as he was suddenly impacted by the androids weight on him as he struggled to keep his balance on his legs. Markus held onto Connor's hips as the android held onto his shoulders, his legs shakily slightly.

"I apologize. I guess not walking for many years, takes a while to get used too. Even for an android." Connor spoke quietly, finally finding his balance after a few minutes. Markus started to realize how close Connor was and felt his cheeks start to burn. He cleared his throat before backing away from Connor. "That's quite alright. I actually want to ask you a few questions, i-if that is allowed?"

"Yes." Connor nodded.

"So, what is an...?"Markus trailed off. He was disappointed that he kept forgetting the name of one of the Old One's creations, but he was so excited. Luckily Connor knew what Markus meant.

"Androids are humanoid machines that closely resembles humans in appearance and structure. Internally they feature, synthetic organs that roughly mirror the organ systems of humans, and or "blue blood" that circulates energy and information throughout the android's body."

"Fascinating. Okay...So, um... And how are you still alive?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not...Sure..?" Markus frowned. Connor wasn't sure how he was still alive, and the most strangest part is that he seems to be in best condition. He wondered if there were any other androids hidden away like Connor was. 

"You seem to be confused," Connor said, taking Markus out of his thoughts,

"Yeah, pretty much." Markus breathed, his hand coming up to touch the LED. He felt Connor's curious eyes on him. "What is this?"

"A LED light. It visibly changes color according to our mental processing." Connor explained, blinking steadily. He scanned Markus, reading his stressed signals which seemed to be at 30%. 

"You...Wow. This is what the old ones had built? I had no idea, they created a being with computer intelligence...A.."

"--Android." Connor filled in again, his head nodding a bit as his eyes followed Markus quietly. Markus nodded at Connors answer, walking over to one of the shelves near him.

"You-When I look I at you, I can't help but see how amazing you are."

"Why, thank you." Connor smiled slightly. Markus stared at Connor's smile and felt himself start to, too.

"This is amazing...You, You have to let me study you!" Markus grinned. Connor frowned slightly, his head tilted. 

"Study? Why would I need to be studied? My components are working just fine and my scans are saying that I have no damage." Connor informed, his hands resting awkwardly at his sides.

"No, not study, like take you apart. You're much too human for me to be able to do that..."Markus frowned. 

"Well, I'm honored that you don't want to take me apart."

"Ah, so you have a sense of humor, then?" Markus smirked, hearing the last line as a sarcastic reply. Connor only frowned.

"Really? I didn't realize." 

Markus laughed.

"Okay, back on topic. What I meant when I said studying, is that I want to see what you can do. Take notes, everything I can to learn about you and how the old ones created you."

"I could just tell you this. Save you all the work from just watching me."

"But wheres the fun in that?" Markus smiled, his hands resting on his hips playfully.

Connor smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll allow you to study me. But first, I need a name."

"A name?"

"Your name." Connor specified.

"Oh, it's Markus." Markus grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Markus." Connor grinned back.

"You too, Connor."


End file.
